


Sin remedio

by samej



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, erotic asphyxiation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-30
Updated: 2010-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pero ha sido toda una vida de obedecer sus órdenes, sin negarte a nada, sin saber cómo hacerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin remedio

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers Festín de Cuervos.

Euron no hace nada, sólo te mira con su único ojo. Acaricia con dedos callosos la pierna de la pelirroja que se apoya en su regazo con la intención de follárselo hasta con la ropa si hace falta, a juzgar por los movimientos "involuntarios" que tú puedes ver que hace contra su polla.

Sabes, porque le conoces, que estará dura por ahí abajo. Estará dura, y le apretará contra el muslo, pero tú sabes que no es por ella. O al menos no para ella. Porque con la mirada te está diciendo que luego irá a por ti, y tú no quieres que lo haga porque odias caer en ello, una, y otra, y otra vez.

Pero ha sido toda una vida de obedecer sus órdenes, sin negarte a nada, sin saber cómo hacerlo porque has crecido viviendo así y no sabes hacerlo de otra manera. Y no te puedes negar a ti mismo que a ti también te empieza a apretar el pantalón y lo consigue solo así, mirándote, te obliga con la mirada " _imagina lo que te voy a hace_ r", lo sabes, lo hueles, lo sientes, y no puedes no hacerlo.

Recuerdas la última vez que lo hicisteis, ya mucho tiempo atrás, sus dedos duros y ásperos acariciándote el cuello mientras susurraba " _quieto_ ", y tú le hacías caso mientras él apretaba, suave, luego no tan suave, y te penetraba con la misma palabra, " _quieto, quieto, no te muevas, no hagas ruido, no respires_ " y te dejaba coger aire cuando te decía, entre dientes " _ahora, córrete_ ".

Y lo hacías. Porque siempre ha sido igual.

Euron manda, y tú obedeces.


End file.
